Rebirth: the beginning
by xPhoenixQueenx
Summary: For nine years, she had been hidden from the Galaxy, her identity kept secret. But in one day, the world she knew was destroyed. Nightmares become reality, and trust is shattered in those closest. This is the story of how a child that wished to make a difference, became much more than anything she had ever dreamed about. First in series! Luke/OC, Leia/Han, OC/OC.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **All characters bar for OCs belong to their creator, George Lucas, and the OCs of Terin Ablag, Toria Cantara and others belong to my good friend, Turambar - Turun Ambartanen.

* * *

_PROLOGUE_

_The woman heard the shouts, the screams, outside her palace and knew that something was wrong._

_She bowed her head, hair tied up tightly in a bun at the back, and clasped her dress tighter at the knees as she tried to think, tried to work out a plan in which she would be able to get out, to leave this planet and go into hiding. But it was not easy._

_The woman raised her head as the palace guards that stood at the sides of her throne and at the base of the steps shifted in discomfort, glancing at each other over the gaps in their helmets, before looking at the woman seated upon her throne. That powerful, beautiful, great woman, desperate to see some indication of a plan that she may have. They would follow her into death itself if she needed them to._

_Instead, she stood up, and descended the steps, ignoring the whittering of the Prime minister at her side, and turned to one of the palace guards._

_"Meet me at the back entrance, the secret one, in ten minutes."_

_The palace guard nodded, and the woman turned, leaving towards the left of her throne, moving through the corridor and towards the apartments and inner palace rooms that she had wandered in a few times, not as much as she had hoped._

_The woman's hands shook as she ventured deeper into the palace, the shouts and screams of the people outside the palace getting quieter the further she moved, and she glanced behind her, hoping that nobody was following her to the sacred sanctuary that she had got a trusted friend to build underneath the palace._

_The stairs turned from blue stone to white marble, which gradually got more prominent due to the lack of flecks of blue that she had ensured was present to almost disguise the differences- unless the intruder was close enough to see it. The corridor was so small compared to the other ones that it was easy to miss it if the individual did not know that it was there in the first place._

_The woman paused before a door that was at the base of the steps, took a deep breath, and entered, closing it behind her._

_The room was bathed in light, opened at the top so that the stars, and the sunlight, could be seen. It augmented the beauty of the room, and was a two-way. Anyone that walked above it would see nothing but stone underneath their feet, whereas the occupants below would see what was outside the room. Of course, hardly anyone walked over, unless it was maintenance and architects, repairing the structures on the walls of the palace._

_In the middle of the room was a gentle fountain, small and trickling water from all directions into basins underneath, which grew in size. There were couches that lined the walls, book shelves, and toys that littered the floor- ready for the little one when they were older._

_The woman took a steady breath, and traced a finger over the water in the fountain, and moved towards an archway, stopping outside and peering in._

_The room was smaller than the other, and a bathroom was visible, just off the smaller room. In the corner were some shelves, clothes folded neatly and small enough for the occupant. Beside the cot that was on the opposite wall, was a rocking chair, with a hooded individual sitting in, and her eyes fixed on the small bulge that was in the cot._

_The woman approached, and spoke. "Jade?"_

_The hooded individual looked around, and stood, removing the hood by pulling it back._

_The individual was a Togruta, young by the looks of her montrails and lekku, which fell down to just above her elbows. The montrails were still forming, a bit pointier, but not yet as formed as older Togrutas that the woman had seen a few times. Her skin was blood-red, and her markings were sophisticated, defined, her eyes emerald in colour._

_"My lady. I heard the screams, the shouts…"_

_"It's happening," The woman said. "It has to be the Death Watch causing this. This mayhem, this destruction, the terror."_

_"I understand, my lady, but do not jump to conclusions, not yet," The Togruta said. "What is your plan?"_

_"Pack her things," The woman said. "I… I just have a feeling that something bad is about to happen from this, Jade. Something is stirring, and I may not have the Force like you, but… I just know something is wrong."_

_"I understand," The Togruta repeated. "Alright. Let's pack her things. She's sleeping just now."_

_The woman glanced towards the bundle in the cot, whilst the Togruta busied herself getting things ready, packing the clothing and supplies into a back-pack, before grabbing a cloak and a warm outer-clothing for the little one to be dressed in, to be kept alive against the cold._

_The woman approached the cot, and peered down at the sleeping infant._

_She was fair-skinned, slightly freckled, and a gorgeous looking baby. Her auburn hair was starting become more plentiful on the top of her head, and when she opened her eyes, she revealed vibrant blue-grey eyes, blinking in sleepiness and confusion at the woman above her. Then she recognised the woman, and reached for her instantly, giggling, and kicking her legs out under her blanket._

_"Up you come."_

_The woman lifted her up into her arms, and held the baby against her, the infant playing with the woman's collar as she stared around curiously, gurgling and mumbling. She was a few months old, four at the most._

_The Togruta turned, and the woman took the baby's outer clothing, pulling it over the clothes already on the baby, and allowed the Togruta to tie the cloak around the infant, pulling her hood up._

_"Come. We must depart."_

_The woman glanced around one last time, and left the chamber, following the Togruta back out into the fountain room, up the stairs and back into the corridors of the main palace. The shouting had returned._

_"To the back way, let's go!"_

_The woman quickened her stride, and the Togruta followed, taking a metal cylinder from her belt, and fingering a button with her thumb, looking around as the shouts became louder, more violent in tremors in the Force._

_"You realise that if this is Death Watch, and they discover her-"_

_"I know, Jade!" The woman said angrily. "That's why I am getting her out before they see her or find her existence!"_

_"Satine-"_

_"No! Let's just hurry it up!" The woman broke into a run, the Togruta following close behind. The baby blinked over her mother's shoulder, looking at the following near-human as they moved towards the smaller part of the palace. The woman was glad she knew the exits and how to get to them by heart now. The trio would have got lost by now if not._

_Finally, the woman breathed a sigh of relief when they arrived at the exit, where the palace guard stood, waiting. He raised his head, and approached, the woman stopping suddenly before him._

_"My lady."_

_"I want you to get Master Jade and my daughter out of the city and out of the system as quickly as you can," The woman said. "Only Jade knows where she can take my daughter, and you are one of those I can trust, as my personal guard."_

_"Yes, my lady."_

_The woman nodded, before turning to the Togruta. "Take her, please."_

_"Satine," Jade started, unsure. "I can't just leave you behind… I can't just take your daughter! You might never see her again!"_

_"It's best that she gets as far away from this chaos as quickly as possible or she WILL DIE!" The woman cried. "Death Watch will kill her the moment they realise she is my daughter!"_

_"Satine," The Togruta placed a hand on her unoccupied shoulder. "I won't let them hurt her. I'd die before letting them kill her."_

_The woman nodded, and looked down at her infant daughter. The girl's eyes blinked up at her, confused as to what was going on, and when the woman handed her to the Togruta, the girl began whimpering, reaching for her mother and shaking her head, desperate._

_"Be strong," The woman reached over and held her daughter's hand, and rested a hand on the baby's cheek. She leaned forwards and kissed the baby's forehead, resting her forehead against the little one's own._

_Was this truly going to be the last time she ever saw her baby girl? Was the baby ever going to remember her, and discover who she is?_

_"I'm… I'm so sorry," The woman felt tears. She raised her gaze straight towards the baby's own eyes._

_His eyes. Those perfect, vibrant eyes. And his hair, those auburn locks and the freckled skin. By the first Mand'lor, she was beautiful. She was going to be extremely beautiful when she was a young age, and remain as such through her adult life. Was she ever going to see this baby again? Grown up as a teenager, a woman? See her have a possible child, perhaps grandchildren?_

_Was she ever going to see her daughter again after today?_

_"Duchess, we have to go," The palace guard said softly. "If we don't… The rebels may enter the palace. And then we would be too late."_

_The woman raised her gaze, before nodding. "Go."_

_Her voice was shaking, and she looked at the Togruta. "Go… Please… Take my daughter, and… Protect her… Go, please."_

_The Togruta nodded, and held the baby securely against her shoulder, before bowing her head and pulling her hood up._

_The baby began crying, reaching for the woman, but in a flicker of brown, the Togruta ran, the palace guard following closely behind. The woman could see the baby reaching for her still, her screeches all that sounded in her ears._

_That cry was haunting her._

_The woman leaned against the wall, and clenched her sleeves, feeling tears fall down her cheeks. Her breath shook as she inhaled as deeply as possible, trying to calm herself down, before she straightened._

_She needed to go. She needed to push through with what was happening, and secure her people's future- to save them, and ensure peace again._

_However, her thoughts strayed towards what she had just done. What she had just pushed away. _

_Would she ever see her daughter again?_

_Each breath the woman now took was a struggle, and she fell to her knees, ignoring the dirt that was now dusting her knees. She clasped a hand against her chest, trying to calm herself down, to return the mask of the unyielding Duchess. Each one though was an absolute chore, and she knew that, in some way._

_She would never see her daughter again._

_The woman stood up. She knew now what she had to do. _

_The woman knew she had little time to destroy the evidence, to remove all traces of the infant's existence so that she could live. She could do no more for her daughter in raising her, in taking care of her, but she could make sure that each detail was gone._

_To those in the galaxy, she didn't exist. All she had for her last name was hers, as an alias to her true name and being. And only her true name would be hidden._

_The woman turned and rushed back towards the Palace, already aware that a couple of guards were coming to meet her, her head of security between them and his face full of worry._

_"My lady!"_

_"Go down to the room, and destroy every bit of evidence," The woman ordered without hesitation. "Erase everything. Erase her records. Her birth. Make sure she is just known as part of Clan Kryze. Erase absolutely everything there is!"_

_"Yes, my lady," The man replied. _

_"Go, quick!" The woman yelled at them. "Do it now, before Death Watch enter the Palace! HURRY!"_

_The trio turned and rushed off, and the woman ran towards the steps, forcing herself to not look back, even for a second, at where her daughter had disappeared off into the distance._

_Remember, she thought to herself. Remember, my sweet Kiara... Remember me... I am sorry I won't share this journey with you._

_I truly am sorry._

_The woman entered the Palace. _

_Ready to face Death Watch._

_Ready to face whatever fate that the Force was going to deliver onto her._


	2. Part 1, Chapter 1

_Summary: __It has been nine years since Order 66. Nine years since operation Knightfall. Nine years since Anakin Skywalker turned to the Dark Side and became the monster that is Darth Vader._

_But for nine years, she had been hidden from the Galaxy, her identity kept secret. Now, the spark has been brought forth. And with a spark, a small flame is born, soon rising into an inferno. And from those flames, a creature of power and beauty may be born._

_Now, the spark has been struck. And secrets become reality, trust is shattered, and a child's world of innocence is turned upside down._

_This is her story, from beginning to end. The story of how a child that wished to make a difference became much more than anything she had ever dreamed about._

* * *

_BOOK 1: THE JOURNEY_

_Chapter 1_

_Alderaan, 11 BBY._

Sometimes she had good dreams. Sometimes, those dreams became bad ones.

She would sleep some nights, peaceful, and with a smile, but other nights, she would scream awake, and jump up, cowering in absolute fear. Her hands would be raised into the air as though to push something or someone as far away from her as possible, some demon that was approaching her and ready to take her.

Tonight, it was one of those dreams. Full of a horrific shadow, with the sound of a grating respirator.

She lowered her hands, shaking, and kicked off her blanket, allowing the long night-dress to fall to her feet again, before padding towards her bed room door, and opening it to venture out into the living room.

It was a basic apartment complex on Alderaan, safe and secure, and out of the way from sight of the Empire. Her carer had got it from a favour with a man called Bail Organa a year ago, and they had stayed here ever since. It had all the basic furnishings, and a bathroom was visible at the other side of the room, door open and light on to allow easy access during the night. The girl preferred having a bit of light when it was at night time. It helped her see her way through the darkness, beckoning her to safety.

It was towards the light that the girl moved towards.

She gently pushed the door open, and shuddered as her bare feet made contact with the cold, tiled floor, before approaching the mirror over the sink. Grabbing her small step that helped her at least to stand above the sink (she was just below average for her age group), and looked at her reflection.

Blue-grey eyes stared back at her, two points in a face that was fair and freckled around her cheeks. Her nose was straight, and ended in a small curve, and her lips were slightly plump. She was pretty, and her features were augmented by the curly and wavy auburn locks that fell about her shoulders, untamed and always rebellious. Around her neck, was a locket, sealed. The girl had tried to open it, but she didn't have the strength.

The girl raised a hand, and rubbed the side of her nose, before turning the tap on, and letting the cool water soak her hand before she patted it against her forehead, trying to cool the temperature that she was now starting to develop.

_Why do I have such bad nightmares?_

The girl shook slightly, and then her head.

_I'm just being silly, _she told herself firmly. _Absolutely. They're just figments of my imagination._

The girl turned and jumped down, pushing her step aide out the way with her foot before venturing out the bathroom-

And right into her carer.

"Kiara!"

The girl started, and looked up, blinking at the Togruta that stood many inches above her. "Oops! Sorry Jade!"

The Togruta turned the main living room lights on, staring down at the little girl that was in her path. Now that Kiara could see, she jumped (despite the fact that she had grown up with the Togruta) at the sight she was met with.

The Togruta had blood-red skin, lekku that fell to her elbows that were ivory white with navy stripes that started from the lekku tips and towards the montrails at the top, which curved inwards slightly and back out. Her eyes were emerald, and the white markings visible were stripes, cat-like, and now well defined. She frowned and folded her arms, before saying.

"What are you doing up at this time?"

Kiara shrugged, before replying. "Couldn't sleep."

Jade blinked, and placed her hands on Kiara's shoulders, smiling gently down at her. "Another bad dream?"

"Yep. They're getting worse," Kiara looked up at her completely. "All I see is death, Jade. Only death."

"They'll pass, Kiara," Jade replied gently. "Don't worry. All dreams are part of your imagination, and they won't hurt you unless you let it."

"Is that not what happened with Vader?"

Jade had told her that Darth Vader was once a Jedir. Bail had warned them both about wandering, about keeping themselves hidden, and told Jade the identity of Vader. Darth Vader had turned to the Dark Side, and murdered the Jedi Knights, Kiara was told. He even killed his own wife, and their child, in his rampage, and was only brought down by his former Master – and burned alive in the process. Of course, Kiara found the story gruesome, but she understood Vader's view point. He wanted to save the woman he loved, but was misguided, believing he was doing the right thing, and instead made things worse. However, due to the rarity and the high price of the Jedi today, it seemed that even stepping outside with a light-sabre or using the Force at all was like a large advertising sign above their heads saying "I'M A JEDI!" Vader served the Empire, and hunted Jedi, obeying his Master's every command without consideration for himself.

Kiara had even admitted she pitied him.

"Yes, little one," Jade said. "Now, come on. Let's get you back to bed. Please? Tomorrow is a long day."

"Oh. Okay," Kiara blinked. "What are we doing tomorrow?"

"We are going to the Palace," Jade said. "We are meeting a very special person. He is already very anxious to meet you."

"Is he nice?"

"He's pleasant," Jade said patiently. Kiara had the knack to ask half a million questions in the space of a minute. How that was possible, Jade didn't know, but it was with Kiara. "And patient. If you allow that, though."

"Okay," Kiara blinked. "Can I go to bed now?"

The corners of Jade's mouth twitched, as though she was going to smile, and she replied. "Yes. It's late. I don't want you falling asleep tomorrow."

Kiara stifled a yawn, and rubbed her eyes, before saying, "Night, Jade."

The Togruta smiled, and Kiara could feel her eyes on her back as she left. Kiara entered her bedroom, and gently closed the door behind her. She wondered who it was she was meeting tomorrow. Were they going to be a nice person? Would they like her?

Kiara took a lock of her auburn hair and chewed it slightly. It was a habit that Jade had been trying to break, but had been unsuccessful. She always did it when she was nervous over something, like tomorrow. It helped calm her, somehow, and it was either chewing her hair or not sleeping at all.

_I hope they like me. And I hope that I like them back._

She looked towards her bedside desk, and reached up, taking a metal cylinder into her hands. It was her light-sabre. Jade had given her it when she was four years old, and had been training her with the weapon so she could defend herself. Kiara was, as Jade said to her, slightly weak, but had grace on her side. She was athletic.

Kiara held it upright, and pressed the ignition, the aqua blade appearing from the depths. She blinked, her eyes reflecting the beam of light, and her features illuminated with the aqua shade.

"Kiara! Turn that light-sabre OFF!"

Kiara winced, and did exactly that. How did Jade sense that? Of course, it was the _snap-hiss_ of the weapon that would have given some indication that the weapon had been ignited and activated. Placing the weapon down gently, Kiara crawled up onto her bed, but instead of lying down and resting, she pulled her curtains over her and knelt at the window, staring outside.

The capital of Alderaan gleamed before her, quiet, and clean. Snow was on the hills, and was now starting to fall into the city. The lake was frozen in the distance, and the trees around the hills were already snow covered and had icicles gleaming in the light of the moon.

Alderaan was beautiful. Kiara loved it here.

She pulled herself out from under the curtains, and pulled her covers over herself, practically curling underneath it. Despite the beauty, Alderaan was merciless when it was the winter. Kiara shivered slightly underneath the covers, and whimpered a bit at the cold, before closing her eyes in the attempt to try and get some sleep.

She could not wait for the day to arrive. She didn't enjoy the night, for the same reason that many believed that monsters would reside in the dark.

In fact, Kiara often dreamt of one monster. Tall, metal, and a helmet that had empty eyes and the breathing… It was the breathing that scared her the most. It was deep, repetitive, and was malicious. She dreamed that the monster would hurt her, would even try to...

_Kill me..._ Kiara thought to herself.

She shook herself. It was just a bad dream. And dreams would not hurt her unless she let them.

Kiara snuggled underneath the covers, a small smile on her face, and closed her eyes.

Hopefully, Kiara would not have any more bad dreams tonight.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A Star Destroyer appeared from hyperspace, slowing before orbiting around Alderaan. On board the craft was the Dark Lord of the Sith, staring out the window of the bridge at the snow white planet, his hands clasped behind his back.

The respirator silenced those around them, the officers keeping their heads down and trying to not provoke the Sith Lord in any way. Only yesterday, did an officer step out of line and was soon found dead upon the floor at the feet of the Sith Lord. He was dragged away instantly from the feet, and out towards the garbage heap.

The Sith paced briefly, still staring at the planet before him. How long had it been since Mustafar? Nine years? He bowed his head, and reached out with the Force, seeking comfort in some way, and to calm his anger at the thought of his former Master. Nine years he had been seeking out Obi-Wan Kenobi, but to no avail, and he had run out of places to look for him. He perhaps had to understand that maybe he was dead, that he had died of some illness or was killed.

"Lord Vader?" A voice sounded, and the officer approached, standing by his side. "We will be arriving at Alderaan's capital within a few hours."

"Good," Vader said, turning to face him. "Begin the landing sequence, captain."

The officer bowed his head, before turning and striding off, his head held high and looking important. Vader returned his gaze towards the snow-white planet, and continued to stare at it, marvelled by the beauty the planet had.

It was then that he sensed something… Familiar, yet unusual. A Force signature that resembled one that he had not sense for years, yet it was somehow unique, different. Was it a possible new Force sensitive? An offspring of a Jedi from his old life? A new apprentice he could take, alongside his other one?

Vader gazed towards the planet, a deep set determination inside him. He was going to see who this Force sensitive is, and take them for service to the Emperor.

And kill anyone who opposed him.


	3. Part 1, Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

Kiara opened her eyes, feeling the light of the Alderaan morning covering her face. She whimpered and rolled onto her side, shielding her face before sitting up. Kiara gently pulled herself out of bed and rushed to find her clothes for the day. If she was late again, Jade would give her some serious trouble, and possibly confiscate her light-sabre.

Kiara hurriedly changed and brushed her hair, wincing when she saw that her auburn hair was now too flat and horrific looking. She hated having curls and waves. Kiara reached up and ruffled her hair, sighing and shaking her head when she saw that it still didn't work properly. That was the problem with having almost untameable hair. In some cases, she could sort it, but in other cases, she could not. It was like it had a mind of its own!

"Kiara?! Kiara, are you awake?!"

Kiara winced again. Great, it was Jade.

"Yes, Jade, I'm up!"

Kiara darted towards the door, and opened it to reveal the Togruta, her arms folded and looking at her expectantly. The Togruta started, seeing that she was dressed, and said, "You are up bright and early this morning, Kiara? Is everything alright?"

"Yes," Kiara stepped out.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yep," Kiara answered. "Are we going up to see your friend?"

"I believe we are, although, I need you to actually eat something for a change, Kiara," Jade led her to their kitchen. Kiara liked the small kitchen. It was homely, pleasant, and very accommodating for them both. And with the extra room, just visible off the living area, they could have their lessons privately and meditate in secret, or practice using the Force in secret. It meant that they were able to be themselves at least for a few hours.

Kiara took the offered bar of cereal from Jade, and began munching on it whilst Jade wandered off towards their extra room. The Togruta paused and turned to Kiara.

"I have to make a quick call. Please, wait outside the room."

"Why?" Kiara asked.

"Because it's private, Kiara," Jade answered, before turning around and closed the door behind her. Kiara looked at the closed door, wondering what it was that she was so eager to keep hidden. She chewed her lip, and got off the seat she was on, and crept towards the door, and, gently, pushed it open.

Jade was talking to a hologram of a man, who had his back to the door, but she could see his arms were folded.

"We will be heading to the Palace within an hour, Bail," Jade said. "Is it safe for us?"

"_Your safety is absolutely key,"_Bail said._"Don't worry, Jade. I will make sure Kiara is safe here."_

"Thank you, Bail," Jade replied. "I'll see you at the Palace in an hour."

Kiara watched the hologram flicker and die, before quickly darting away as Jade got up and made towards the door. Kiara scooted to the couch, and sat down, trying her utmost best to not look guilty, trying to look as though she had not been eavesdropping.

"All set to go?" Jade sounded.

Kiara looked up, and smiled, nodding. "Yep, I'm ready to go."

Jade smiled, and took Kiara's cloak, pulling it around her shoulders and fastening the clasp. Kiara smiled up at Jade, and said. "Are we going to go out now?"

"Yes, we are."

"Where are we going?" Kiara asked, as Jade swung her own cloak around her shoulders.

"Palace," Jade replied, taking some gloves out, and trying to pull them onto Kiara's hands.

Kiara huffed. "I _can _put my own gloves on, thank you, Jade. Are we going to go?"

"You're excited, I guess?"

Kiara blinked, and fixed the gloves on her hands. She followed Jade outside the apartment, thinking over what she had just heard. What did Jade mean about her going to the Palace? Was she staying there now? Why was Jade so intent upon getting rid of her? What was going on?

Kiara tore her thoughts away and made her way down the steps of the apartment complex, and stood with Jade in the entrance, staring at the snow. It had obviously been a very large snow fall, and the snow was now so deep, that Kiara could see that she would actually have difficulty to move through the snow. It was up to her waist!

Kiara gulped, and looked up at Jade, and asked. "How am I going to get through this?"

"We try our best," Jade replied. "We can do this, Kiara. Ready?"

Kiara looked up, and nodded, taking her hand. Kiara looked out the door, and Jade opened it, before the pair took their first step in the snow. Kiara winced as she felt the snow assault her skin and she visibly shuddered. Pushing through, Kiara tried her absolute best to keep up with Jade, reaching forwards for her Master's hand and looking terrified as the Jedi kept going.

"Jade!"

Jade looked back, stared at Kiara, and sighed. She reached out, and took Kiara's small hand, pulling her through the snow and back to her side.

"Let's get to the side-walks. The snow is not as heavy there."

Kiara nodded, and panted as she stomped through the snow after her Master until their feet connected on the pavement that was sheltered by the buildings and over-hanging balconies. Kiara blew out, giggling as her breath became a mist, disappearing into nothing.

She saw Jade smile, gazing down at her, and looked towards the Palace. The same thoughts appeared in her head, the same questions, from earlier. Why did Jade think she was going to be safe at the Palace?

"Kiara, is everything alright?" Jade sounded through her thoughts.

Kiara looked up, and asked. "Jade… Are you sending me away?"

Jade fell silent, gazing down at her, surprise on her features. The Togruta looked away, and continued on, refusing to answer Kiara's question. This made Kiara worried, and she felt her whole form shaking.

_She is sending me away._

Kiara bowed her head, looking at her feet as they moved. She wanted to run away, wanted to leave, to tear herself away from the grip of her Master and flee.

"Kiara?"

The girl looked up at her, and whispered. "You are, aren't you?"

"No, Kiara," Jade replied. "I would never do that. Ever. You're like my daughter, and I love you as one. I promise you, I will not leave your side."

Kiara looked up, and could sense through the Force that she spoke the truth. She could tell that Jade meant every word, and the emotion in her voice (usually devoid of any) was very visible. She could hear the sadness, the kindness that was inside her voice and it surprised her completely. Jade was usually strict, critical, and never displayed any comfort unless it was needed.

She felt Jade place her hands on her shoulders, and looked up at the blood red-skinned Togruta.

"Kiara, I would never do that. I would never leave you. I'll always be at your side."

Kiara blinked, and whispered. "You promise?"

"I promise," Jade smiled. "Now, we are going to end up late for our friend. Come on. Let's go."

Kiara smiled back, and took her hand. "Who is it we are going to see?"

"We are off to see Bail Organa."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Bail Organa sat at the balcony that overlooked the city, one of many in his Palace.

He was getting old, he admitted. His temples, fringe and beard were turning grey, and his eyes were tired, old, and his body was starting to protest whenever he over-exerted himself. It just took the moment, the dream, to stand up to the Emperor and make sure the Republic returned to the Galaxy that kept him going.

And his daughter, of course.

Leia was a charismatic, stubborn girl, with dark hair and eyes. She was nine years old, and already becoming a pretty girl. Leia was training with a blaster, and was doing rather well, but her mother always thought that using a blaster was not right for a princess. They didn't want to encourage violence, but Leia was persistent. She always got her way.

"Daddy."

Talking of the little banther.

Bail looked around, and smiled at the little girl. "Leia, what are you doing here?"

"Nothing," Leia said innocently. "Mummy says you have visitors coming."

"I do. And this is a _private _meeting, young one. You're not supposed to be here for it!"

"Why? Are they important? Is it a new friend? Can I meet her later on, huh? Can we play?

"Leia -"

"This isn't fair! You _never_ let me make new friends outside the Palace! Unless they're chosen by you!"

Bail sighed, and leaned towards her, resting a hand on her shoulder. "Leia, I need you to leave. I need to talk to them by myself. It's very important."

"Oh," Leia looked disappointed, and folded her arms, pouting her lip. "Alright then! I'll go!"

Bail sighed and shook his head. "However, if they want to, and the little one is up for it, I'll ask her. If she wants to play, you can both play. Deal?"

Leia paused, contemplating the words, her brown eyes scrutinizing Bail for any sign of deceit.

"Deal," She said, and stomped off.

_I'll make it up to her later. This isn't for her ears._

Bail turned in his seat and gazed back out onto the city, his heart beating in time with the seconds of the clock nearby. It was almost time. He hoped that Jade would arrive soon. It was definitely time for the Child to be told the truth, and he only hoped that she would understand. Jade had told her stories, tales of the Jedi Knights, but the girl did not realise that perhaps one of those famous Jedi was actually closer to her than she had realised.

A lot closer in relation than what she actually realised.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"The Palace is pretty," Kiara said.

"You really think so? Even in the snow?"

"Yep," Kiara replied.

They had been walking through the snow for a while now, in a journey that would have taken less than half the time to do so. Kiara was tired, and shivering, but had retained her curious attitude, questioning every moment to see what was what and why people were acting the way they were. Whenever Stormtroopers were around, Kiara found Jade would bow her head and hide her face in shadow, to prevent them from recognising her.

_It would have been better to raise Kiara in the Palace. She would have had more freedom to roam around and interact. Poor lamb doesn't have any friends because I hide her._

Jade sighed, glancing down at Kiara as she gave a small sneeze. It worried Jade instantly.

"Nearly there, Kiara. Then we can get you some hot chocolate. Sound good?"

"I don't like hot chocolate. It's too sweet."

Jade sighed, and shook her head in defeat. She should have realised that Kiara would be acting like this. When she was soaked from the snow, cold, and full of cold, the girl was a moody child, throwing tantrums whenever possible, whether that was throwing snowballs or just falling to the ground and crying loudly.

She really did hope that the guards were alerted to their arrival. Otherwise things would just get worse.

As the pair managed to wade through the snow and head up towards the Palace gates, Jade paused as she stood before the guards, her emerald eyes staring at them with intent.

"Let us pass. We have a meeting with Bail Organa."

"Can I see some identification please?" One guard demanded.

Jade cursed, and fished into her pocket, grabbing out a piece of paper, old and worn. She felt Kiara's eyes on her hand, curious, and said.

"It's about you-know-who, concerning someone else," Was all Jade said as a whisper to the guard.

He looked at the paper, reading through the piece of paper, and his eyes drifted to Kiara first before returning to Jade.

"Very well. You shall pass. But be careful. We are watching you closely."

Jade just nodded, before saying.

"If you wish, I can hand over my light-sabre. I am sure that the girl won't be perceived as a threat, yes?"

"We wouldn't count on it, but very well," The guard replied. "Come. Let's get moving. The longer we stand here, the more chance those Stormtroopers have of becoming curious over our intent - and may issue a search warrant."

"I agree. Come, Kiara," Jade said. "We are off to see Bail. It won't be long now."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

There was a knock on the door, a gentle tapping, and Bail was brought out of his musings. He turned, and called.

"Enter!"

The door creaked open, and a red hand appeared, before it opened a bit more to reveal a hooded individual, followed by a smaller one that clung to her hand, and shivered delicately.

Bail smiled, and said. "Hello Jade, Kiara. I am glad to see that you have arrived safely, if not a bit cold by the indication that the little one is shivering. I'll get Threepio to bring you some hot drinks."

The tallest figure shifted, and reached up, lowering her hood. She was a young Togruta, in her thirties, with blood-red skin, white stripes and emerald eyes. She wore thick clothing underneath her cloak, and a light-sabre was visible, slightly, at her side.

"Senator Organa," She greeted. "I apologise for our late arrival. The snow was a bit too deep for the little one."

The smaller individual sneezed on cue.

Bail chuckled, and beckoned to them, patting the spot beside him for the girl. He reached over and took a fur jacket, wrapping it around the girl and watching as she cuddled into it, lowering her hood in the process. Her hair was unruly, auburn, and her skin was red from the cold that nipped it.

"Hello, Kiara," Bail whispered. "Do you know who I am?"

Kiara blinked, and said. "Yep. You're Bail Organa. You work for the Emperor."

"That is… Partially true," Bail said carefully. "I am, actually, working against him also. But I am not here to delve into politics. I am here because it is time to tell you the truth."

"The truth?" Kiara repeated.

Bail looked at Jade, as though seeking permission and she nodded.

"It is time to tell you who your father is."


	4. Part 1, Chapter 3

**A big thank you to laughuntilyoucry for checking my chapters up until now! This chapter is also a thank you to my friend, Turambar-Turun Ambartanen, for everything he has done for me.**

* * *

_Chapter 3_

"Several decades ago," Bail began, "there was a young man named Obi-Wan Kenobi. He was chosen at a young age to enter the Jedi Order, a group of Force sensitive beings that protected the innocents and brought Justice to the Galaxy. They served the light, the good, and fought the battles others could not. They used the Force to aid them in their conflict".

"So, what did Obi-Wan do?" Kiara asked.

"Well, as a part of this group, he was chosen by a Master and taken through an apprenticeship. Obi-Wan was sent on a mission with his Master to protect a young girl, the same age as him, on Mandalore. She was targeted by off-worlders, and a civil War threatened to destroy her people, between the group she led, and two others, the Death Watch and True Mandalorians. Obi-Wan and his Master protected the girl, like they had been ordered, but Obi-Wan began developing strong feelings for the girl – and her to him."

"What was the girl's name?" Kiara asked this time.

Bail smiled. The girl was obviously very curious about everything.

"Her name was Satine. Satine Kryze," Bail answered. "I knew her, though not personally and not very well. But I knew that she was a strong woman, very stubborn and very strong in her beliefs. She would never back down. She was a very beautiful woman in all regards and she captured the heart of Obi-Wan Kenobi."

Kiara fell into silence. This woman captured Obi-Wan Kenobi's heart? She had heard briefly of Obi-Wan Kenobi. From what she had heard, he was a great warrior; magnificent, just, and defender of the Peace. He was one of the greatest Jedi that had existed, but was believed to have been killed in a great uprising years ago, initiated by the Empire, and hunted down.

"But, what is the significance of this woman?" Kiara asked. "And Obi-Wan? What do they have to do with my father?"

"I am just getting to that, little one. Obi-Wan and Satine fell in love during that year, but unfortunately, their duty took them elsewhere," Bail replied. "Obi-Wan and Satine separated, Satine returning to rebuild her broken kingdom, and Obi-Wan returned to the Jedi. They never spoke again, until they met once more by chance years later, at the outbreak of the Clone Wars."

Kiara had heard of the War. Jade had told her about the conflict between the Republic and the Separatists, and how it had ravaged the Galaxy, destroying civilisations, kingdoms, cities – and lives. The Jedi had faced their greatest challenge in that conflict. They began turning from peace keepers and defenders into soldiers, killing machines, wielding powers like gods in a War, facing battles and situations that they would have never faced before. Many Jedi had succumbed to the darkness, the conflict, and became evil, fighting against their friends and even killing them. As the War continued, the Jedi began to lose their publicity, began to be seen as evil, and the support gathered for the now Emperor over the course of the War showed that he was the one to follow, to be seen as a Hero in his survival, and when the Jedi were massacred, he was not opposed by the public. When the Jedi sought help from the public, they were handed over or killed, all thanks to the Emperor.

Kiara had to admit that when she heard his voice on broadcasts, she felt… Weird. As though something was wrong, yet enticing. It was that last part that overwhelmed her, and shadowed the doubt that was in her. She had begun to believe that the Emperor was not essentially a bad person, just misunderstood. But lately, when her Force powers began to take shape, she started to realise that the Emperor was a deceitful man, and was possibly using the Force to attract the attention of the public – and their support.

"They reunited on Mandalore during another mission that Obi-Wan was undertaking," Bail continued, breaking through her thoughts. "However, they believed that their duty would get in the way of romance. Though he tried to deny it, his emotions told him otherwise, and he felt the same feelings he had once had many years previously – and he could sense the same from her for him. However, his duty called, and he left to return to the War."

"But, did they not see one another again?" Kiara looked up at him. She felt sadness. The Jedi clearly loved Satine, so why couldn't he be with her?

"Jedi cannot just be with whom they want," Jade said sadly. "They are sworn to their duty as defenders. They cannot just leave the Order for someone they love, especially in War. A Jedi falling in love is dangerous because that person could become so attached that the emotions they feel could cause them to possibly turn to the Dark Side."

"The Dark Side?"

"The Force has two sides, Kiara," Jade responded. "You know this. It is temptation, desire, the deepest, darkest wants and needs by an individual. But also, it can be caused by someone who refuses to let go of their attachments."

"Did that include Obi-Wan?" Kiara asked.

"No," Bail answered. "He fell in love, yes, but he didn't let his duty suffer. He could have both, and he realised that. Obi-Wan, however, didn't want to displease the Jedi, and he knew that one day, he would have to leave Satine for good."

Kiara bowed her head, staring at her hands. "How can he leave someone he loves?"

"It broke his heart, Kiara," Bail said gently. "I knew Obi-Wan. He knew, deep down, that he had to make the choice to either leave the Jedi Order – or leave Satine. Due to the circumstances, if he left the Order then, he would probably have caused something devastating. The Order was losing Jedi, and they needed every last surviving individual in the Order to help them win the War. When Obi-Wan finally made his choice, he knew what he must do. Obi-Wan traveled to Mandalore for one last mission, personal to him, and whilst undertaking that mission, he spent one last moment with Satine. A week later, he departed, and would never return again."

Kiara fell silent. She could feel the pain, the sadness, that the Jedi Master must have had when he left at the end of that week.

"But something had happened during that week," Bail said. "I won't go into the details. Obi-Wan and Satine shared one night together before he left, and a month or so later… Satine found out she was pregnant."

"Pregnant?" Kiara asked.

"She was going to have a child."

* * *

Vader entered the hangar bay, his respirator sounding in the quiet hangar as he approached his private shuttle. All he was doing for the Emperor was to check the status of Bail Organa, and make sure that the Senator was not straying from his path in service with the Emperor.

That was when he felt it.

Vader suddenly stopped on the ramp, tensing slightly when he felt that signature he had felt before, gentle, light, with some familiarity towards it. This new sensitive, whoever they were, possibly had a father or mother that was once a Jedi, which was based in the Order when he was in the Order itself. The problem was which Jedi? How could Vader find the child?

That was when it hit him. Bail was still a supporter of the Jedi, secretly, and it was possible that the Senator may be harbouring the child, or a new sensitive.

_Now I have a definite reason to be seeking out Bail Organa. If and when I find this child, I shall kill anyone that is in my path._

* * *

"A child?" Kiara repeated. "But… Did she tell him?"

"No. She couldn't tell him," Bail said. "Telling Obi-Wan would be disastrous, that was her reasoning. Only selected individuals knew that she was pregnant, myself as one of them, and a couple others that she trusted. She kept her pregnancy hidden from everyone on Mandalore. She knew that if the people found out, and her enemies, then she would be ousted, and the unborn baby's life threatened as there would be assassination attempts. Having a Jedi child, particularly in a society where Jedi are sworn enemies, would be catastrophic. Satine wanted to protect the baby."

"She was very brave."

"She was," Bail said. "Satine gave birth nine months later to a little girl, in secret, and the medic was sworn to absolute secrecy over the infant. She loved that baby, and adored everything about her. She raised that infant as best as she could, in the hope that when the baby was older, she could state that she adopted the infant once the problems with Death Watch were over. But disaster struck a few months into the infant's life.

"Mandalore was soon under attack by pirates, rogues, you name it and the Duchess was ousted. She sent an exiled Jedi away with her infant daughter, before the conflict worsened, and a few hours later, the Duchess was imprisoned," Bail paused to take a breath. "Satine's life grew further into darkness, and when Obi-Wan went to save her, she was murdered. She died in his arms, unable to tell him the truth about what had happened, about who she brought into the world. To this day, the girl is still hiding away, with the exiled Jedi."

Kiara blinked, and repeated. "She… She died?"

"Yes," Bail said patiently. "She was killed, Kiara."

His eyes surveyed her. The girl was in shock, and despair, her blue-grey eyes wide and full of tears. Bail had to admit that he hadn't prepared for that; the girl hardly knew Satine. Why was she upset? Of course, in some way, Kiara knew, deep down, whom really Satine was.

"Obi-Wan returned to the Jedi Order," Bail continued. "Unaware as to the girl's birth. A year later, after the girl had lost her mother… Came the Empire. The Dark Times. Obi-Wan fought against a Sith, Vader, and maimed him, before he went into hiding."

"I know," Kiara said. "Jade told me about Knightfall. But what does he have to do with my father?"

Bail paused, and shared a small look with Jade. Now came the difficult part. The part that would change her life completely.

"Kiara, how much do you truly know of your parents?" He asked.

"Not much," Kiara chirped. "Well, not a lot. I wonder sometimes about who they are."

"Kiara," Bail started, and then he decided to voice it. "You have an extraordinary gift. You are born with the Force, like your Master, but it is different compared to your Master in which that where she is born with the Force - you have inherited it. It was passed down to you from your Father, and you gained his strength, his power, as your own. He doesn't know of your existence still, but I know he still lives to this day."

"Who is he?" Kiara asked. "Can I meet him?"

"You can't meet him, not yet," Jade replied. "Kiara, you need to wait until you are old enough before meeting him, but… Bail has mentioned him. You know who he is."

Kiara frowned, and looked to Bail. Her grey-blue eyes widened, and she shook her head.

"The man…"

Bail placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, and smiled gently.

"Kiara, you don't have any memories of your parents because your mother died when you were very young, and your father never knew of your existence. You were raised by a Jedi, have constantly been on the move, and I can see much of your father within you. The man in the story and your father is one and the same, as is your mother. Satine Kryze is your mother... Kiara, your full name is Kiara-Wan Kenobi.

"You are the daughter of Obi-Wan Kenobi."


	5. Part 1, Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

Kiara stared at Bail and Jade, absolutely frozen in shock and fright.

This couldn't be true. It can't be true, for the simple reason that it was just _impossible._ There was no way her father would be that Jedi! There had to be some mistake, some miscalculation that they were probably speaking to the wrong person, to the wrong girl that was not the daughter that Bail was speaking of. There had to be another person that Bail was mistaking Kiara for.

"I…. No," Kiara shook her head, before giving a loud giggle. "It's impossible! I'm not his daughter, I mean… I would know!"

"Kiara," Jade said. "Look in your locket."

"I can't!" Kiara said angrily, looking at the Togruta. "I can't open it! It's sealed tight, and no matter what I do, I can't open the locket at all!"

Jade sighed, and reached over, taking the chain of the locket that was around Kiara's neck. She had never taken it off, not since Kiara had been given it at an age that she could have it without chewing it and swallowing it. When Kiara was five, Jade had given her the locket so that she would have some piece of her parents close.

Kiara watched as Jade lifted the locket off from around her neck, and the Togruta gently placed her nails into the groove. With just the right amount of pressure, the right amount of strength, the locket would open. Kiara's mother had made sure that it was sealed so that when Kiara was ready to know the truth of her parents, the Togruta could open it, and reveal the truth inside.

Jade broke through, and she pressed the little clasp, opening the locket and revealing two pictures, old and beginning to brown. One side had a woman, with white-blonde hair, icy blue eyes, and pale skin. She was beautiful, but looked tired. On the other side, with auburn hair that was grey at the temple, was a man with blue-grey eyes and slightly pale skin. He looked quite good looking, and strong. Along the side of the picture borders, were their names, engraved over their heads.

Satine Kryze. Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Kiara stared, her mind reeling, and her blood turning into ice. They were inside the locket? This whole time? Their names, their faces…

This was too much for Kiara.

The girl stood up, and stepped away from the pair. They could see the horror, the fear, the confusion, everything in the girl's face and eyes. Truth was good for everyone, but for some, it was the end of a life that they had once known, once adored. They could tell that Kiara was incredibly broken by being told the truth.

"Kiara," Jade stood up, looking sadly down at the little girl. "Listen to me, little one."

"No!" Kiara yelled at her. "NO! I don't want to hear it!"

Bail stood up as well, and that finished Kiara.

She scrambled backwards, and fell, raising her hands to try and stop herself from falling over and hurting herself. But at the same moment, Kiara instinctively used the Force, and she sent the table nearest to her colliding into the wall, cracking in half and falling to the ground in pieces.

Kiara shook, and felt a pair of comforting arms around her. She shook in Jade's arms, tears streaming down her cheeks, and rocking as she held herself.

"Leave me alone…"

"Kiara," Jade whispered, but Kiara kicked at her. "Kiara!"

"I want to be left alone!" Kiara screamed at her, and wriggled out her arms, rushing towards the door and tearing it open. She turned right, and raced down the corridor, throwing her cloak to the ground and continuing her sprint.

Her legs burned in pain, too short, her stamina too low. She was always like this.

Kiara entered the gardens, and tripped, falling over in the gardens of the Palace. She felt her hands become scrapped, and whimpered, staring down at the cuts of her hands, the gloves torn where the wounds were now formed. Kiara felt tears falling down her cheeks. Why did this happen?

Why did she have to find out? She was happy not knowing! She felt as though she now had a large burden upon her shoulders that she would never get rid of now.

_Don't cry, little one._

Kiara shook her head, and sat against the wall, staring at her hands still. They were very sore, but nothing compared to the pain that she was feeling inside her heart over the truth, that her safe world, her innocence, was suddenly taken in this time.

Force, she wished she could erase it all. The knowledge.

_The pain._

"Are you alright?" A soft voice sounded.

Kiara looked up, spotting two girls standing before her. One wore a long, golden dress, and had dark brown hair and eyes, whereas the other had silver hair, and crystal eyes, wearing a white dress.

"Hey," The one with brown hair knelt down, and took her gently by the arms. "Are you okay?"

"I'm… I think so," Kiara whispered, staring at her hands, before looking up at the two girls. "Who are you both?"

"I'm Leia," The dark haired girl replied. "And this is my friend, Winter."

"Hey," The other girl nodded. "Who are you?"

"I'm Kiara. I was visiting Bail with my Master," Kiara replied.

"I'm the princess," Leia declared, sticking her chin out.

Kiara blinked, looking confused. "The princess of… What?"

The brown haired girl frowned slightly, and said. "I'm surprised you don't know me. I'm pretty famous. I'm well known around the Imperials."

"Sorry," Kiara said. "I don't know who you are. I've been hiding away, and I don't like the Imperials. Not that much, anyway."

"Why do you hide away?" The girl – Winter – asked.

"I… Don't really have a choice," Kiara replied. "I can't say. It's quite private."

Leia blinked, placing her head to one side, before declaring. "You're one of the guests that my Daddy was expecting."

Kiara tried to not sigh in impatience. Goodness, Leia was slow. Didn't Kiara just say that she was visiting?

Kiara turned her gaze away, looking towards the rest of the gardens. Despite it being winter, there was still some life around in the plants, with a few green bushes and fern trees visible, overhanging the pathways, and becoming slightly overgrown. They evidently didn't take much care of the plants in the winter, and only really tended to them when spring was on the way.

"Do you like the Palace?" Leia demanded now.

"Yeah," Kiara turned her attention back to her and Winter. "It's pretty."

Kiara stood up, and winced at her hands, staring down at them and noticing the grazes. She hadn't realised how sore they actually were until about now, obviously the snow cooled the grazes down. Kiara looked around for anything to wipe her hands, to cover them up, but before she could move, Winter approached and looked at her hands.

"They look bad," She commented. "Come on. Leia's Mummy can help you!"

Kiara blinked. The Queen? "No, I… I don't want to disturb her – "

"Don't be silly," Leia said, taking her arm, whilst Winter took the other, linking them together. "Come on, my mother can help!"

"And we can get some cookies from the cook!" Winter continued on in excitement. "The cook makes them really tasty!"

Kiara smiled softly, and said. "I like cookies."

"Then let's go and see my mother first, and then we can go get some cookies!" Leia said excitedly, and the three girls returned into the Palace.

* * *

"I'm worried for her," Jade said to Bail softly.

They had decided to remain in the room, and give Kiara some time to think. It was best for her to get used to what she had discovered. Being told that she was the child of a wanted man, and that her mother was dead, was something that was incredibly overwhelming, and scared for a youngster. Maybe it was best if they told her later on? When she was older and more controlled of her emotions? She was too young to have learned this truth.

"I'm sure she will be fine, Jade," Bail replied. "She just needs some space. To be told that her father was – is – a Jedi that is now on the run and still alive, and doesn't know of her existence… It's a bit overwhelming. She just needs a bit of space. And she's tough. I know she is."

"I know, Bail," Jade stated. "I trained her, after all. I think we may need to answer some of her questions."

"I know-"

The door was knocked at that point, and they fell silent, Bail glancing towards it as it opened and a gold droid waddled in, eyes blank. Jade knew who the droid was, but had very mutual feelings towards the protocol droid. Kiara, on the other hand, disliked protocol droids. She believed them to be annoying, particularly this one, whom Bail sent to tutor her occasionally when they had begun to settle on Alderaan.

"Master Bail," The droid said in its high voice. "I have just been alerted that there is an Imperial shuttle heading down onto Alderaan."

Jade started, and stood up. "What?"

The droid turned to face her, and started. "Oh, hello! I am Cee-Threepio, human cyborg-"

"Yes, I know who you are," Jade retorted. "You tutor my charge, Kiara."

The droid looked towards Bail, then back, and repeated. "An Imperial shuttle is approaching."

"Does it have any identification?" Bail asked.

"It does," Threepio said. "It has a code similar to that which is used by high Imperial ranking officers."

Jade froze at that. A high ranking Imperial Code? That had to be someone at the very top of the Imperial Military ladder, which meant…

She glanced at Bail, and instantly said. "I have to get Kiara, and we need to get out the Palace as soon as possible. Because if this is who I think it is, then if he finds out about Kiara, he won't hesitate to kill her."

"Understood," Bail glanced towards Threepio. "Try and stall the Imperial official. I'll be down as soon as I can. Make up some… Convincing excuse, such as I'm nearly done with paper work and will be down as soon as possible. Meanwhile."

He looked at Jade. "Get Kiara, and head into the mountains. Don't wait around, just go, alright?"

"I'll see where she is," Jade said. "I hope she hasn't been seen yet by the official."

She heard the door close, and glanced around. The Droid was gone.

"I'm worried about who this official is," Jade said. "I just hope they're not a Force sensitive."

"Then go, find her," Bail stood up. "Go the back way, Jade. Hurry!"

The Togruta darted out without a second thought, rushing as fast as she could down the corridor where she had seen Kiara disappear off to. She wanted to open herself up to the Force, to sense out Kiara, but doing so would mean she would expose herself towards any Imperial Force users.

Jade knew she didn't have a choice.

Jade closed her eyes, and opened herself up to the Force, pausing in her footsteps to see if there was any sign of Kiara within the Force. She found an increasingly dark presence, distant, yet close enough for her to recognise it and sense it, barely tickling the edges.

There could only be one individual that had that presence.

Jade felt panic rise, but continued her search. She scoured the Palace with the Force, opening the bond she had developed with Kiara a bit more.

And found her.

Jade opened her eyes and ran instantly towards the source. Kiara was in the throne room, with the Queen, and a couple of other individuals.

However, Jade had a sense of impending doom. She knew that something wasn't right in there. And if Kiara accidentally blabbed about herself to any eavesdroppers, then it was evident she would be in considerable trouble.

Jade rushed towards a window that she knew overlooked the main entrance towards the Palace, her eyes staring outside and towards the entrance. She can already see the group of Stormtroopers approaching.

Jade bit her lip, and turned, rushing away from the window and towards the door at the end of the hall. She couldn't waste any more time than already necessary.

She needed to get her apprentice out of here.


	6. Part 1, Chapter 5

This is chapter 5 redone.

* * *

_Chapter 5_

"_You are quite sure of this, agent? "_

"I am quite sure," The ISB agent responded. "One of our spies on the surface had spotted a Togruta heading towards the palace with a young girl. What's more, we've been tailing them for a few weeks. The Togruta said that she had adopted the little one in her application after her parents were killed, but I do not buy it. After all, alien slaves are taken under the management of the next one, are they not?"

"_Perhaps_," Vader responded. "_It seems to me there is definitely a cause for suspicion. I will descend onto Alderaan soon, agent Prax. Corner them, and make arrests. Don't let them go until I arrive."_

"My Lord, what if these two are just a couple of innocent individuals and their story matches up?"

"_Search their apartment, their home. Find anything that may throw that story into suspicion. Leave nothing untouched, check every stone, every pebble if you must. But do not leave anything to indicate you have been there,"_ Vader ordered. "_Do not fail, Prax. You are losing favour with the Emperor. I don't think it shall be wise if you let these possible criminals slip through your fingers again."_

"Yes, Lord Vader," Prax responded, and bowed as Vader closed the connection. He straightened and turned to look out over the city before him, lifting the holo projector back into his hand and stowing it on his belt.

He had his orders.

He _must_ see them through.

Prax turned and shrunk back into the shadows, climbing down the ladder at the side of the building, pausing at the corner of the building. His eyes stared out into the street at the apartment complex that was opposite him.

That was where the suspects lived. The Togruta and little girl. If it was true the alien kidnapped the child, then he would regain favour. All his missions had been failures recently, and this was his last chance to prove he could do this.

That he was _worthy_.

Prax pulled his hood over his head to hide his face, shrouding it in shadow, before crossing the street and heading towards the apartment complex. He had one chance to find any evidence that would throw the stories into absolute fantasy.

Prax paused, and entered, heading towards the door nearest him.

"Excuse me?"

He turned, eyes finding a droid nearby, holding some papers. A caretaker, no doubt, and kept notes on who lived in the apartment complex.

"May I be of service?" It asked.

"Yes," Prax said, taking out his ID card. "I have a warrant to search one of the apartments. To stop me is an offence to the Empire."

The Droid started, almost dropping its papers.

"I am looking for the apartment where a Togruta is currently staying," Prax said. "She has a little girl, human by the looks of her. Red haired, pretty - "

"Oh! You must mean miss Kiara?" The Droid confirmed. "Lovely looking girl, nice smile, great personality. Not so much for the carer. Bit of a foul temper on her-"

"Yes, yes, that is all well and said," Prax responded. "What number are they?"

"Apartment seven-cee. Lovely little place it is. Rather small but homely. Take the lift up to floor seven, then turn right. It should be one of the first ones you come to."

Prax disguised a grin, and nodded.

"Thank you," He said. "And keep this quiet, please, if you will."

"Of course, sir," The Droid replied, and continued on its way, whilst Prax wandered to the elevator, pressing the button. After a few moments, it arrived, and he stepped in, pressing for level seven.

He checked his gear, taking out a small cylindrical object, and began prepping it. When the elevator pinged, and the doors opened, he followed the Droid's instruction and soon found himself standing at the apartment door.

Glancing around, he placed the cylinder on the lock, and pressed the button.

The scanner began flickering, then failed, the lock breaking and the door gently swung open.

Taking his pistol, Prax entered the apartment quietly, closing the door before searching from where he stood for anything suspicious, any sign of activity. Nothing as of yet. No sigh of the occupants being around.

He then began the audacious task of checking everything, replacing it back where he got it, and then rechecking. He didn't want to chance the occupants being around and jumping at him to attack. Particularly if this was a kidnapping alien of all things: it would no doubt be protective of its charge.

Prax continued his search, and it wasn't until he found and looked in the holo room that he found something of interest.

Prax paused, and began to smirk as he noted different objects within the room of particular interest.

Mats were on the floor, each bearing a symbol long lost for nearly a decade.

Two wings with a spire between them.

The sign of the Jedi Order.

Prax was old enough to have remembered the Jedi Order. He was twelve when it finished, and had been fed all the truths of the Jedi, that they stole children, brainwashed them, made those they didn't deem worthy as slaves.

And now it seemed that two he had been watching were possibly Jedi this whole time. It made sense. The Togruta must have been the Master, the girl the apprentice.

Obviously, he couldn't get excited without further evidence. There had to be more than mats to signal that they were Jedi.

Prax knew he needed more evidence, and he needed to search for it.

* * *

The Queen of Alderaan was a beautiful woman, with dark hair and eyes, and wore an elegant dress and head piece that made Kiara slightly jealous. Of course, girls ended up being jealous of each other at her age, when they always see someone that was just as or even more beautiful.

But Breha was one that didn't care of her beauty. In fact, she preferred to see that personality was a beautiful quality, not the appearance of an individual. Kiara guessed that's probably why she liked her straight away. She could sense that the Queen was not one that held herself as though she was the top of civilisation, that she was the greatest.

She was gentle, and humble. She had true beauty within her heart, not her appearance.

The Queen smiled at Kiara, and approached, gently looking down at the girl, and asking.

"Who is this, Leia?"

"This is Kiara," Leia replied. "She's a new friend!"

Breha smiled, and said. "It is a pleasure to meet you, sweetheart. Tell me, what happened with your hands?"

Kiara blinked, and looked down at her grazed hands, startled that she had diminished the pain instantly and without a though. Only moments ago, she was complaining that the pain was getting the better of her, that her hands were too sore. Now, she had forgotten all about it.

"I fell and grazed them," Kiara replied. "They don't hurt much now."

"Well, let's get them cleaned up so that they don't get infected, shall we?" Breha replied. "Leia? Winter? Let's take her to the private rooms."

"Are they far?" Kiara asked. "I don't like walking for long periods of time."

"Not far, no," Breha smiled down at her. "Don't worry. They're just down the corridor, a few minutes. Once we have those bandaged up, we'll find your mother and get you back to her."

"I don't have a mother anymore," Kiara said softly.

Breha looked towards her, eyebrows raised.

"Why not?" Leia demanded, crossing her arms and frowning at her. "Why is she not here?"

"Leia – " Breha started, seeing that Kiara was beginning to well up slightly with tears, and looking down at her feet, shuffling them.

"Well?" Leia demanded.

Kiara looked away, turning from the group, staring out at the city. The pain in her hands disappeared, and instead, she felt enormous pain within her heart.

Pain that was caused by the loss of her mother.

She found herself shaking, her jaw becoming set and her eyes now revealing a storm within them, but Kiara focused upon her Jedi training that Jade had grilled into her from the moment she could walk and talk. She knew losing her temper right now would not be smart.

She turned to Leia, and said in a whisper.

"You want to know?! My mother was murdered. She's gone. She was murdered when I was a baby, and I am never going to know her!"

Leia froze, staring at her, as did Winter.

"I didn't know," Leia whispered. "I didn't know about your Mummy. I'm sorry. Was she nice? Pretty?"

Kiara turned, and said. "I never met her. Well, I did, but I have no memory of my Mummy. She died when I was very young, and therefore I didn't see her or have enough memory of her."

"That's sad," Winter replied. "Isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is," Leia said softly, and hugged Kiara.

"Well, here, you'll be appreciated," Breha sounded, and the three girls looked to the Queen. "I promise you that, little one."

The Queen heaved a sigh, before asking.

"Well, my little girls, shall we go and find some bandages for your hands, and then go on the search for cookies and milk. I'm sure that your new friend, Leia, is very hungry. She looks starved, if I must be truthful."

"Thank you, your majesty," Kiara responded. "But… I must get back to my carer. She'll be very worried about me."

"Did you lose her?" Leia quizzed. "Did you get lost?"

"I… Learned something," Kiara responded. "Something she lied about to me for ten years. I got so upset. Something dreadful."

"What?" Winter asked, curious.

"Well… I learned about my Dad. I learned who he was," Kiara said. "He's – "

"Kiara!"

Kiara turned and spotted Jade rushing towards them, and folded her arms. She chewed a lock of auburn hair, glaring at the Togruta, and muttered.

"Hi Jade."

Jade paused, looking over her company, before bowing to the Queen, whispering "your highness" before turning to Kiara and demanding.

"Where have you been?!"

"It's alright," Breha said gently, obviously seeing the atmosphere between them was bitter and cold and trying to diffuse it. "She has been with my daughter and Winter, then with myself for a while. The poor lamb has grazed her hands, and we were on our way to tend to them."

"I can manage, your highness," Jade said. "Thank you for your help. I greatly appreciate it, but we must be off now."

"Why? We were just playing," Leia responded. "Why are you taking her away?"

"Because we are in danger," Jade seized Kiara's hand, making her wince and yelp. "We have to depart."

"I don't want to leave yet!" Kiara protested.

"Kiara, the Imperials - "

"But..."

"Kiara, please, Bail wants to leave, and fast," Jade whispered. "We have to get out of here, alright? Everything is going to be alright. We'll talk about earlier a bit later on, once we are safe."

"Stay here," Breha interjected. "I am the Queen of Alderaan. You'll have my protection from the Imperials here, the pair of you."

But Jade shook her head, and whispered.

"I don't think it matters what rank you are, what your social position is, your majesty. If myself and Kiara are found by the Imperials, then Alderaan will pay the price," Jade shook her head. "We cannot let that happen, your majesty. You and your family could be executed."

"I could hide Kiara," Leia piped up. "I know somewhere good!"

"It's best we leave," Jade argued. "I'm sorry, but we have to go. We need to get to the apartment and get as much clothing as possible."

"There is an abandoned house in the mountains," The Queen stated. "Head for there and disappear."

"I don't think even the mountains will hide us," Jade responded. "Not from Vader's sight."

Jade pulled Kiara close, and quickly nodded to the Queen, turning and rushing off with her apprentice clasped tightly to her side. Her heart was thumping violently in her chest, and she knew that they didn't have much time before the Sith Lord landed on the planet.

And located them.

"Jade?"

"Kiara, please," Jade looked down at her, worry in her features. "Please, keep quiet. I promise you, little one, that I will answer any and every question you have about your parents, but please. We must focus on getting as far away as possible. We cannot let Vader discover you."

"No, it's not that," Kiara whimpered. "Jade... I'm scared."

Jade glanced down at the human girl, and whispered.

"Me too, little one."


End file.
